Inuyasha Yaoi Based Insanity!
by Kitana Matsuri
Summary: These are all short features with random Yaoi pairings and some obscene insanity involved! Comedy, horror and just PWP situations! First short, Kouga needs a new skirt and clothes...!


All of these chapters most likely will never relate, so get over it! Yes, short they are but it's meant for just pure insanity. I got the idea long ago from one of my favorite writers, so let it be! … Anyone who's ever read my fic 'When Plans go bad' … U highly doubt you guys knew just how much a yaoi freak I was huh?

(What happens when you give a yaoi freak of a girl caffeine? Well… This shit should be self explanatory! XD)

------------------------------------------------------

It was unfortunate! Kouga couldn't help but sigh, gazing at himself through the stream of early rushing water. Beams of sun shamelessly put a glow in the wolf's eye that he'd been glad someone inparticular couldn't see!

"Now what am I gonna do with this shit?" The demon groaned irritably.

Clawed fingers nimbly coated over his furs, the torn bottom of his gear almost completely ruined! Damn that Inuyasha…

Reoccurring thoughts came to mind, the hanyou valiantly swinging that rather large sword with such power. Of course, Kouga were to never admit that perhaps he was not only awe struck, but a bit too compliant in other idea's once the sword had mercilessly tattered his best outfit yet!

Again he drawled. "Damn him!"

Shaking his head as an eyeful of thigh and other organs could be visible at some angles, the wolf almost found himself defeated. A change of wear was necessary until he got his furs fixed. That much was the least he could do without looking like total ass for the rest of the day.

Thanks to Kagome, he'd managed to steal something rather complimenting upon their last meeting.

As a keen grin came about the brunettes face, Kouga turned with new beaming pride and strutted himself back to the wolf's den.

------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, felt herself in a blunder! How was she supposed to complete her slut filled fun at the concert this week! She could have sworn on her life that she placed the clothes in her bag before she came to the Feudal Era.

… No Matter. It seems she may have left it out on her bed.

"Hope mom or Souta don't find it." She idly thought out loud, a finger to her lips all the while.

Shrugging off the loss, the miko steadily balanced a box of soda, a 6 pack of ramen instant cups, and some chips on top. The others were waiting for her return.

Upon returning, the usual greeting of a hyper Shippou and a grumbling Inuyasha was almost soothing. All accept for the fact that Inuyasha had been acting strange lately.

Idly setting the components of an early lunch down, her mind drifted at the misconceptions what've been occurring lately.

'Let's see…' She thought within the safe silence of her own mind. 'Every other day this week Kouga has showed up around the same time… And Inuyasha always goes chasing after him.' Kagome pouted a bit. 'But then Inuyasha always says we'll never see that wolf again… Makes no sense!' Frustration had been easily getting on her back. The time of the month was coming yet again.

With piping hot water at a boil, thoughts were quickly pushed aside as their lunch would be fully prepared soon.

Inuyasha being his grumpy self, stalked his way over to the pot and fire.

No one knew why he was so Bi polar lately… Miroku and Sango had already decided that it was perhaps with Inuyasha's late behavior and Kouga's appearances, but no one really spared them the time for a full blow explanation. Thus, it would only have to be discovered while the monk and his babysitter were closer with their idea's that originally thought.

------------------------------------------------------

Hmm… What was that word once used? Kagome said it to her female companion once. OH! Damn, did he look totally fabu! That was the phrase right?

Kouga could only admire his own powerful legs and the way he seemed so well endowed in this entire outfit. Wherever she got these clothes… Oh who cares!

Again, the wolf strutted through the wolf den filled with pride. Lucky for any onlookers that Kouga was completely wrapped in himself at that particular moment…

Stifling giggle fits were held in, the third party running immediately so they could laugh shitless! Who knew that… Well, people would have to find out for themselves. After all, there could be another reasonable explanation for why this scene looked so wrong.

"Then again…." The other wolf said in privacy, his face beet red and his stomach in knots… More laughter accompanied the near noon air.

------------------------------------------------------

Always the first to finish his food with no repercussion of the broth spilling all over his kimono, Inuyasha slurped down the very last bit and carelessly tossed the cu and his chop sticks.

Abruptly he stood, looking about to only discover that his traveling companions had yet to finish their meals. Sneering in distaste and impatience, a roughly snorted exclamation was made.

"I'm going for a walk." The irritability in his voice though evident, didn't seem to upset or startle anyone.

After all, he'd been this way the whole week!

------------------------------------------------------

Leaving his den for search of a certain hanyou, the wolf was leaving behind a trail of blistering winds as he took his usual route like a bat out of hell!

Dirt would kick up behind him, the new skirt he wore not even restricting or poor in craftsmanship. It was nearly stifling! It was unexpected that the black leather mini skirt he was currently wearing could deal with the possible wear and tear damage his legs could do. But nope! It held together perfectly.

The old woman Kaede's wasn't too far off. That was always a good sign. With full ambition to show himself off to Inuyasha, Kouga kicked the speed up a few notches.

------------------------------------------------------

'So much for really taking a walk!' Inuyasha thought. Everyone seemed to finish their meals, now packing up all the equipment. It was a waste of time with how long everyone took, but it was his job to apparently wait for them all.

As Kagome resumed packing washed pots and such into her bag, it didn't take long before she deemed herself ready to hunt for jewel shards.

However, as their group was starting their hike behind Inuyasha, the sudden dead pan stop had warned them all. Oh yeah, they could just wear the howling winds… What made them possibly think today would be a non-Kouga day?

As Miroku and Sango sighed apprehensively, Inuyasha was too busy growling and seething fits of burdened anger!

The wolf was just too damn weird; he'd always say the oddest and most confusing things. Besides, what did Kouga mean last when he told the hanyou to wait for him?

Kagome would have actually gotten her whole sentence out, only something seemed to make her shut up immediately. "Jewel shards are comi…" Oh…. Sweet…. Freakin' JESUS!

The whirl wind stopped, a most familiar figure showing itself with an all too high sense of pride. However, the wolfs' sudden show of face once more hadn't been what everyone just gawked at.

There he stood, a Wilson's Leather mini skirt hugging at firm thighs and a rather tight ass, the material slightly hiked up as it was obvious he'd been running down hills of all sorts. With bare upper thighs even more exposed than they ever would be in his furs, the worst was yet to be seen. Apparently he got his hands on a matching halter top. The poor thing revealed Kouga's wash board abs and pelvic lining… As if the skirt wasn't enough! The back of his ass was practically in full view while his other male parts were somehow constricted from eye sight.

…..

Inuyasha's jaw was slack; his back frigidly stuck in shock. This display was disturbing, yet he couldn't help but just stare. So disgusting… God help this soul!

Triumphantly, Kouga even went so far as to strut shamelessly for Inuyasha, his leg pivoting outward to sneak a peak for what else may be hidden under the skirt. His plan… Seduce Inuyasha!

Sad part… it was working. The poor hanyou was beginning to feel a strain in his loins. How wrong could today go? Why…. Why Kouga of all people?

Between Miroku and Sango…. It was confirmed, Kagome stood no chance now!

And for the poor forgotten girl, no one even heard the distressed strain and defeat in her cry. "I was supposed to wear those for Inuyasha…" Concert my ass!

Oh so sad, too fuckin bad. Looks like destruction of Kouga's clothing line would be the topic highlight for tonight!

------------------------------------------------------

………; Don't ask…. I was only contemplating a possibility and so I wrote it!

Expect more insanity…. And please review, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
